Can't Stop
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: He love she, she doesn't. What's he gonna do. Happy all the holidays I missed Rose - Love Seleen


I've been gone for quite some times haven't I, loves.

This is Rose's…well…er…a combination of her Christmas, Valentines, New Years, and all the other holidays I've missed, gift. smiles

I picked a really good song, and it's something you want.

Disclaim away: **None of these characters are mine. And things…aren't so accurate.**  
Sing away: **Can't Stop by Maroon Five**

**-----------------------------------**

_**All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming**_

"You know, you shouldn't work so hard." The blonde frowned, looking over at the secretary sitting behind the reception desk. One hand tucked into his brown pants pocket, the other holding a briefcase and tugging on the suspenders hidden under the brown jacket. Eyes like the sky full of nothing but gentle tensions and flutters of worry. The girl behind the desk looked weary, thin, and over-worked. The girl and he shared different tastes in life. While he thought of things beyond the sky, she believed there was nothing but this box of a world they called home. She was close minded, no imagination, no expectations for a greater way of life. That was her flaw, the inability to believe that there was a way to excel their knowledge.

"Don't be silly." her laugh was like a sweet poison, her smile like a drug that he could loose himself too. But he set the brief case on the black limestone reception desk, his eyes wandering about the large hall made of stained wood, covered in paintings and sculptures as far as the eye could see. If one were to come in here at for the first time, they may have mistaken it for an art gallery. All that stood out was the reception desk, with the pretty little blonde sat waiting to receive guests. The tapping of her impatient and unmasked foot tapping upon the limestone floors drew his attention back to her. She glanced at him with quite a scoff look, "If you say I work to hard, what is it that you are doing then?" she sorted, "Clearly you're here as late as I am and you're doing twice as much work." she folded her arms, the velvet fabric of her navy blue jacket made a swish noise as it came together. His eyes traveled to where her arms rested, what her arms hid, before his eyes drifted back up with a clearing of his throat. He smiled grabbing his briefcase,

"You didn't eat much today," he said frowning, "You shouldn't starve yourself, it's bad for your health." he pointed a finger at her. She was caught by surprise, light blue eyes widening with surprise and realization. It was true, she hadn't eaten since the small muffin she only ate half of, but the fact he had paid dues to the detail frustrated the woman.

"Alfons Heiderich!" she stomped her foot, "You need to worry about your own affairs!"

"You know Ed hates to see you get caught up in this work, he hates it when the both of us do." he frowned, trying to play this sudden concern off on someone else, "Come one, come to dinner at our house." he smiled holding his arm out, though he had already walked halfway to the door, "You can run away to your house right afterwards, you live next door." he chuckled, "Come on Rosa…please." he extended his hand to her. She stared at it, momentarily perplexed by his offer.

"I suppose…" she picked her handbag up slowly, "That…dinner wouldn't hurt."

_**I keep looping my memories of you in my head; I pretend that you want me**_

"Where's Edward?" she blinked, glancing around the small apartment that the two men shared. The living room and kitchen were almost one, only divided but a sudden burst of tile in the corner, the cooking appliances, and the wall that went around the edges. The living room made of hardwood floor and rugs, a coffee table, and a couch. The telephone over by the hall that lead to the bathroom, two bedrooms, and a guest room.

"Don't know." he muttered while chopping vegetables. He knew very well that Edward was not going to be home tonight, his father was in town, and they were doing some research out of town. He glanced behind at her with a smile,

"He should be here soon, oh." he smiled, holding up a piece of paper that was in all truth, just that, a piece of paper. "Edward wrote me a note, he says there's something for you in the back room, said to wear it so I'm guessing it's clothing." there was a slight slyness to this smile of Heiderich's, but all the same Rosa stood. She made her way down the narrow hallway with some ease, being thing was a curse and a plus. She opened the door to the back guest room, which she had just passed the wreck the two boys called a room. This room seemed more female, very clean and the sheets were colored red and pink, she glanced at the navy blue dress hanging from the canopy of the bed. She had a strange feeling about that, but she had yet to deny a gift from the boys, as they had never denied her. It would be insulting not to accept the gift from Edward.

"This…" she stared at herself in the mirror, "is very revealing." she frowned; the dressed had a bra that pushed her chest upward producing some, but not a ton, of cleavage. She back was cut low, to her lower back, and the dress stopped at just a few inches below her knees. She stared at her discarded black skirt, navy jacket, and red shirt. Then returned her gaze to the mirror.

"Did you find it?" Heiderich leaned in the room and smiled, "It suits you." he smiled opening the door wider. She stared at herself in the mirror, not too pleased with it.

"Its nice." she put her hands on her bare shoulders, feeling rather exposed in front of him as he crossed behind her.

"I think it looks good on you." he nodded, staring at her through the mirror, "Ed has good taste."

"It's a little revealing to be honest." she said glancing back at him.

"Mmm." he put her hands on her shoulders, "I-"

"Would you stop that!" she pulled away from him, he looked rather shocked, "For the longest time now you've been doing this and it's starting to creep me out." she frowned, "Heiderich if your goi-"

"Call me by my first name, please." he stared sadly at her. Not even Edward called him by his first name anymore, it was just Heiderich…

"I…" she grabbed her clothing, "I have to go. I'll…I'll see you at work tomorrow." with that she was gone. Heiderich looked at himself in the mirror.

"Alfons…my name…is Alfons…"

_**And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities**_

"Ah! Rosa." the golden eyed boy's greeting was more that a warm welcome for her. She looked up from her desk with a slight flinch. The golden haired boy giving her a confused look,

"Oh…hello Edward." she smiled. Seeing him was a relief, "Where's…Al-Heiderich?" she dared to ask. The Elric suddenly frowned,

"Locks himself in the work room lately. All he does is work." Edward sighed, "Did he say anything to you, Rosa?"

_Call me by my first name, please_

"N-no." she said twirling a strand of blonde hair. Sudden guilt swarmed over her like a tidal wave. She was the cause of his sudden work boosts, what could he be doing…?

"Are you going to come over for dinner?" Edward leaned on the table, not in the same manor that Heiderich did, but in a lazy leaning manner.

"Um…" she looked down at the black limestone. She tried to think of a way out, the phone rang, "H-Hold on." she said softly picking up, "Hello…? Yes this is she…Yes…….M-My what?!" Rosa's eyes filled with fear, "M-My…" she dropped the phone. Edward came around the desk, 

"What?! What's the matter?!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and she broke it, hugging him.

"My…apartment…was set on fire…Everything…." she muttered into his shoulder, she suddenly threw Edward back, "Emily!" she covered her mouth. Edward eyes widened with fright,

"Emily…" he looked at Rosa.

"E-Emily is fine…" the voice was neither Edward's nor Rosa's. The two turned to the doorway, looking at the tall blonde, wearing the same white shirt now scorched from being to set on fire, the burns clearly setting in the man's skin. The blonde was hardly recognizable covered in the soot and ashes from the fire he hand gone through, but in the mist of it all a small little noise came from his arms.

"Mew" the little kitten was covered in a wash cloth, its white fur speckled with ask, though the black spots hid it well. Rosa was on the brink of tears,

"Heiderich…" she muttered, "You…saved Emily…" the guilt was more then she could take.

"Thank you…Alfons…" she nuzzled the kitten, "Thank you so much…"

_**And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me**_

He watched her unpack what she had into the drawers of the guest room. Blue eyes watching her intently,

"Sure you don't need any help." he said wiggling his finger at the kitten that had jumped up on the wardrobe. The little kitten swatting at his finger.

"I'm fine." she smiled, "See there, all done." she shoved him out, he grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing?" he laughed raising a brow.

"I would like it if you got out." she said seriously, "I'm taking a shower, no boys allowed." she glared at him; "Especially not you." with that she closed the door. Heiderich staring at it intently like it would speak to him if he listened. What did she mean but, especially not him…Had he been coming on to strong?

The water clicked on and the curtain was drawn back. She was taking a shower, he leaned his ear against the door, hearing the clothing his the ground, eyes closing at the thought of her without those pesky garments of clothing. He scratched lightly at the door, turning the knob and noticing that it had been locked. He cursed and looked around for something to pick the lock with…this was so unlike him. But Rosa…Rosa was constantly in his head, and she had to be his…she looked after Edward like he was a god, what did that boy have that he didn't…He could make her so happy…The paperclip caught his eye, and he quickly fumbled it into a lock pick. The lock clicked open and he slid in closing the door behind him. His heart was racing…how was he going to do this? He flexed his hands nervously; he could hear her voice sing a tale of fairytales, things that she didn't believe in most of the time. He opened the bathroom door, the shower curtain pulled so she couldn't see him enter. He panicked for his next move. This was all unplanned, and if he waited here to long… He walked over to the shower, clothing and all, stepped in quietly behind her when she stepped forward to grab the shampoo, instantly getting dressed.

When she turned, she screamed. She made an attempt to cover herself. 

"Why…can't you see that I love you…" he said frowning. Rosa stared at him terrified,

"Heiderich…" she leaned up against the far wall. His face screaming tears, but she couldn't tell the difference between him and the water.

"No…" he shook his head, "Rosa, what is my name?"

"Alfons…" she was slightly scared, but he lowered himself to his knees in the shower.

"Rosa…do you love me?"

"Alfons…" she stared down at him.

"Rosa…answer me." he muttered clutching the floor, "Tell me now…"

"Alfons…I…don't…love you in that way." she muttered. Heiderich flinched.

"You love Edward, don't you?" he looked up at her. Her face gave the answer and her jaw dropped. He reached up, kissing her intensely on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth causing her to slip backwards to the floor, but Heiderich had her tight in his arms, pressing her against her.

"A-Alfons! S-Stop it!" she squeaked, trying to squirm out from under him. He pinned her legs together with his, and pinned her arms on either side of her head hovering over him.

"Rosa…" he sighed, "I don't want to hurt you, or for you to be hurt…Edward doesn't care about this world…"

"Worlds, there you two go agai-"

"Listen to me." he said sternly, "Rosa I love you…and I'm not giving you up to someone who doesn't give a damn about what you say." he said, being slightly hypocritical at the moment, "I love you, more then anything." he said, "I have since the moment I moved here. You were the nicest kindness smile among the wave of Nazi's." he released her, "God…I'm sorry…" he backed away, covering his head, "I just…I just violated everything I was trying to keep from you…"

Rosa sat up…staring perplexed at this sudden change of attitude, her gaze softened, and a hand extended pulling his face up,

"Please don't cry…" she muttered, "That…was the creepiest…scariest thing…I have ever seen…in my life." she said, "But…your just…" she couldn't find the words for it. He stood;

"I'm so sorry…" he wouldn't look at her. But she was on her feet first, both arms wrapped around his waist.

"No…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for being blind to you."

_**And I can't stop thinking about you**_

"Rosa…"

"Alfons…"

The guest room was filled with the musk of wet clothing and sex. Currently deep inside of Rosa, he groaned into her ear, both in perfect harmony too scared to move any further. Rosa wasn't a virgin, but this was only her second time, and Heiderich…all he had was a book or two to tell him what could happen. Pleasure overwhelming both just by slight movement.

"Rosa... you have no idea…how much I love you."

"Alfons…" she leaned up pushing him backwards in a kiss, straddling his hips with a slight gasp, "I love you…" slight movement caused Heiderich's hips to jerk up, bouncing Rosa up slightly, friction causing him to buck again. Male oranges smacking deep into her female ones with each reaction buck. Rosa's mouth left open, gasping with each thrust.

"Rosa…"

"I don't care Alfons…" she muttered. He pulled her down close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist giving three final strong and deep thrusts into her. Releasing his seed into her,

"A child…" he muttered thrusting once more to get her scream of over the top.

"Our child…" she purred.

"Cross your fingers then." he nuzzled her neck, pulling from her, and pulling the blanket over her and himself, "I'll be the best husband…father…whatever you want me to be…" he pulled her so close, "Just don't scare me like that."

"Like what…?" she muttered.

"Like in the shower…" he frowned, "I thought I had lost the love of my life, to a man who didn't even care to know her last name."

"Do you know my last name?"

"Heiderich…."


End file.
